24 Hours
by Springleigh
Summary: Gil Grissom, you have 24 hours to change your life.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: What the hell is the point of a disclaimer? Obviously I don't own anything associated with CSI. I wish I could have Hodges all to myself though.

**Pairing**: Pre-GSR. Season four maybe?

**A/N**: I thought of this while I was trying to sleep a couple of nights ago. Seems like it could have potential. All mistakes are mine.

**Prologue**

* * *

"You know, by the time you figure it out, it really could be too late." - Sara Sidle (Play With Fire)

* * *

At least the day _started out_ on a good note.

Fifteen minutes early for work, which meant he had fifteen minutes to work on his crossword puzzle in peace; Greg had left some of his good coffee in the breakroom, and Hodges hadn't run screaming in his office about the latest findings on a case.

Yet.

Grissom knew this day would be one in a million.

"Hey, Gil. Everyone's in the breakroom waitin'," Catherine slid into his room, half out of breath and half hyper. "For you."

Grissom looked up at Catherine with a highly discriminate eyebrow arch replying, "What is wrong with you?"

Catherine let out a shrieking laugh, "I had a Monster."

"A what?"

"It's an energy drink that makes you have loads of energy and it's so much better than coffee." She replied quickly. "You should try it sometime. It might make you smile."

"Eh, nevermind." Catherine walked to the door, but before leaving she added, "It's not like a drink is gonna make you smile anyway. You never smile."

Grissom grunted and stood up to leave. _I smile_, he thought, trying to force a smile to form on his lips.

_Beep. Beep. _

Another frown formed instead.

* * *

Paper airplanes were one thing.

Spit balls were another.

"Gregory Alan Sanders! Put the straw down now!" Grissom roared.

Catherine giggled.

Greg froze.

Nick and Warrick rolled their eyes.

Sara was hiding behind her book, laughing.

"Who else here had Monster this morning?" Grissom barked.

Greg rose his hand.

Grissom's eyebrow rose. "Well this makes my job _much _easier. Greg and Catherine, you two are on decomp duty."

"Thanks Catherine." Greg pouted. "I will never drink anything you give me ever again cause I hate working decomps and you know that which...- which means it's a conspiracy!"

Another blood curtiling laugh came from Catherine, "Get this, Greggo, you get to spend a very long time with me, smelling like decomp. All. Day. Long."

Warrick snickered, "Kinky."

"Exceedingly." Nick added with a slight shiver.

"Sexy." Greg purred.

Grissom tried his hardest to ignore his teenage-acting co-workers, but they were getting on his last nerve, and consequently ruining his one-in-a-million day. "Shut!" He yelled, and added with a whisper, "Up."

Silence.

He cleared his throat and finished handing out the assignments. "Nick and Warrick, you two have a DB at the Circus, Circus; pissed off tourist didn't like the way a clown was looking at him. Pulled a gun on him."

"You're kidding right? Psht. I don't understand why-" Nick paused, "You know what, nevermind. C'mon Warrick, the sooner we finish this bull shit, the sooner we don't have to deal with it."

Warrick stood up, "Right behind ya."

"Sara, you're with me. Bank robbery on the Strip. Several wounded, two dead." Grissom handed her the slip, "I'll meet you in the car."

"Uh, ok."

"Greg. Catherine. Get going on the decomp." Grissom warned, "Now."

Sara stood up and followed Grissom out of the room.

"You alright?" She asked, walking beside him.

He took a deep breath. The last thing he needed was someone asking him if he was _alright._ "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Sara replied defiantly. "What's wrong?"

Grissom let out a low growl. "I said, nothing is wrong."

She lifted her eyebrows, "Oh. So that 'I am Grissom, hear me roar' thing was just because you're in a _good_ mood?"

He walked to the drivers side of the Denali, yanked it open and slammed it shut once he was secure in the vehicle. Sara joined him in the passenger side.

"Sooo-."

"Shut up, Sara!" Grissom yelled, "Why do you always open your mouth on the worst occasions?!"

He furiously put the car into drive, and sped off.

* * *

The scene was a mess. Almost as much of a mess as Sara was.

He had brought her to tears.

Again.

Three dead bodies now.

More pilling up.

This night was going down as the worst since the Brenda Collins case.

Grissom was acting like a grumpy two year old who got a yellow lollypop instead of a red one.

And Sara was tired of it. Tired of taking his bull shit. Tired of letting him make her feel like shit. Tired of..._him._

She had made up her mind. And her plan would go into action after they had finished the scene.

Yep. This night would suck.

After nine hours of endless evidence searching, three bazillion prints, and a total count of five victims, Sara and Grissom had finally finished their work. For now.

And Sara was getting ready to put her plan to effect.

If only Grissom would stop talking to that damn officer.

_Hurry up, Grissom._

Ten minutes later, he had finally put his things in the trunk, and plopped his bum in the passenger seat. Sara wanted to have _full _control of her surroundings.

They drove for a short time before Sara finally broke the silence.

"Grissom." Sara started, making sure she had his attention. He merely grunted. _Good enough, _she thought. "I'm going to talk to you right now, and I don't want you to say one thing until I am finished. Ok?"

"Sara...I'm really tired, can we just do this some oth-" Grissom tried to coax her into dropping the conversation.

"Uh uh. Zip it." She pulled her index finger and thumb across her lips. "You're gonna listen to me, and listen to me good."

Deep breath.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out. _

_Good. _

_Begin._

"Four years ago I came to Vegas because you asked me to. If anyone else had asked me to move from my home to some crummy place to work for them, I would have declined. But because _you _asked me to, I agreed. Now what does that tell you?"

Grissom tried to make it look like he was thinking. "Umm...that you're a very dedicated worker?"

"No, Grissom. It means I lo-." She sighed, "It means I have feelings that _dedicated workers_ shouldn't have for their bosses. And ever since I told you that, you have treated me like I am one of your bugs."

He stared, open mouthed.

Sara gave him a cynical look, "Feed me when you need to, and then set me back in a cage. Far away from you."

He still stared.

"Ok, what I'm trying to get at is, I'm sick of it. And not only is it effecting my working skills," Sara pointed to her heart, "It's hurting my heart, Grissom. And I can't work with someone who thinks it's alright to-to play with their co-workers. I just can't."

Grissom finally came back to Earth and blinked rapidly, "Wha-what? So what are you saying?"

"I'm handing in a resignation form tomorrow if you can't figure out what you want." Sara answered, "I love my friends, but I don't love _this _situation."

Grissoms one-in-a-million day was sure one-in-a-million. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad one.

Fate would determine that.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock.knock.knock._

"What, what? I'm comin'." Brass opened his office door wondering who could need him at this hour. No one from grave should still be working. "Ah, Grissom. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help, Jim." Grissom rushed in.

He told Brass about what Sara had said.

And Brass understood.

"Look pal, there's one solution to this."

Grissom nodded.

"And only you can solve it."

Another nod.

"You're going to have to fix it. Talk to her, tell her how you feel. No lying."

Grissom nodded lightly.

Brass patted him on the back.

"Gil Grissom. You have 24 hours to change your life."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N**: Ok, yes it was another attempt for a story. And it's not finished yet. Wont be for a while. I'm trying to make this one work, so the chapters wont come exceedingly quickly. I'm working on the next chapter right now.

Reviews are wonderful, if it's not asking too much, please write some. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thank you times a million for the nice reviews. It made my day waking up to such nice words. :)

Here's chapter one.

Mainly a Grissom chapter. A Sara chapter will follow.

I completely apologize for the late chapter. I am flooded with ideas for each of them, and just don't know where to put them!

Here's to hoping I made the right decision in my ideas for this chapter. :)

* * *

  
It won't be to long and I will be going under  
Can you save me from this?

- 3 Doors Down

* * *

**Hour 1**

He had all the characteristics of a hermit.

And he acted like _such _a baby when he didn't get his way.

What did he think? That everything would fix itself?

That the chemistry between him and Sara would just magically push them together?

Or perhaps the feelings would just disappear and _this _would be behind them?

Gil Grissom wasn't much of a dreamer, but he sure did have a large imagination for a Scientist.

And when, God forbid, something _doesn't_ go right, into the office he goes. If someone was to walk into his Safety Ship when he was upset, you sure as hell wouldn't be able to see him from behind his damn book.

"What book are you indulged in today?" Brass didn't even knock.

"Thoreau."

"Oh."

There was a long pause before Grissom spoke again, "Did you need anything?"

Brass answered, "Well, no. But I actually thought you would be out trying to, ya know, fix things with Sara."

"I'm reading."

"Oh...And that helps you fix the situation between you and Sara how?"

"It doesn't." He replied matter-of-factly.

"So you're giving up?"

"I don't believe I _tried_ anything to make what I'm doing _giving up_."

Brass mumbled, "Same thing."

Grissom set his book down and replied angerly, "Since when is my business _yours_?"

He rolled his eyes and looked around murmuring, "Since last night."

"And how dare you tell me I'm _giving up_ on a decision even _I_ haven't thought about yet!" Grissom huffed, "I'd like you to leave now."

"Good. My arteries can't handle this anyway." Brass headed for the door, "And by the way, tell Sara to her face that she isn't worth a few hours of your time. I wonder how she would react."

"Jim.."

"Oh yeah, she wouldn't. She loves you too freakin' much."

* * *

A book?

Too tacky.

Flowers?

Too original.

Chocolate?

It's not Valentines Day, Smarts.

"Hey, Grissom." The voice of the sultry blonde made his repressed anger of the woman expose itself a bit.

_And to think I finally got rid of that crap head._

"Hello, Sofia." He sighed.

She smiled softly, "Getting something for that special someone?"

Why are you always butting into my business, he thought. "More like deciding my fate."

"Well, don't get the girl flowers or chocolate or anything tacky and original like that." Sofia started, "Get her something that means something to you."

Grissom was flustered, "What do you mean?"

"I have to go. Good luck!" Sofia began to leave, "And remember, something that means something to you."

"What the..."

Ok then.

* * *

He drove home.

There was no reason for him to be at work at this hour, and certainly no reason looking in every store in Vegas for a gift that could or could not convince Sara to stay.

The drive was full of conversations between himself and his conscience.

"This sucks."

"It's you're fault, buddy."

"Not entirely."

"Ha. Who else is to blame sweet cheeks?"

"Eh, you're sister smokes corn silk."

"I rest my case."

"Yeah well-"

His car came to a hault as he slammed his breaks on.

Gazing out of his window he saw something that caught his eye.

That was it.

Staring him in the face.

The perfect gift.

He got out of his car and headed towards the item that seemed to glow in the darkness.

With a _tear, _the object came free.

"Perfect."

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter was short. They wont all be 1000 words each. I promised myself I would get one chapter in before I leave for the beach tomorrow. And I dedicated my whole day into this along with all of last week.

I will try to make the other chapters longer and such. But the first chapters are always the hardest for me.

Question: Which would you prefer? 20 questions or Truth or Dare?

:)

Review please?


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Well, I've been back home for two weeks now, and to put it nicely, other than catching a couple waves, I did not like the beach. I'm a fan of the city.

I hope everyones 4th of July was spectacular. The fireworks I saw were from across the ocean over a mountain. Talk about cheesy. All I could see was a cloud of color coming over the dark horizon. Woohoo.

**Note**: There is some ganster talk in this chapter, so I'm sorry if you have trouble reading it. I put it as bleak as I could. :)

* * *

**Hour 2**

* * *

With a fierce slam of the door, Sara had finally made it home.

She was hungry and tired.

Not to mention her hair felt like she just went swimming in baking grease.

"So which is it, Sidle? Starve and take a bath, or sleep and go to work looking like an unwashed sheep dog."

She stood contemplating before snatching her keys from the counter and flying back out the door.

"I need some ice cream."

* * *

He entered the store in a huff.

The cashier looked at Grissom from head to toe before reaching under the counter for something.

Grissom was sporting a pair of baggy black pants, a dark hoodie.

The man at the counter had no choice but to mistake him for a gang member.

Oh well. If anything went down, he had _his_ gun.

_Pens Gil. Pens._

He quickly forgot about the accusing cashier.

He was here for a pen.

A really fancy one.

With a pretty color. Gold. Or maybe silver.

Red!

Red's romantic.

He continued to reminise over which pen to get before snatching one of each.

Grissom was in need of some calming down. The only two things that helped with that was Sara and chocolate.

He'd have to go with the latter.

When he got to the counter, the man smiled in realization.

_Dis dude ain't no gangsta. He's gay._

"'Erya go sir." He gave Grissom the bag.

Grissom smiled and walked to the door.

"Doncha get too frisky wit dos chocolates." He laughed and then muttered, "You probly just came outta da closet eh."

Grissom growled under his breath. He knew news spread fast in this city. And People he knew, knew people who knew people who were gossiping children. The last thing he needed was lab thinking he was gay.

"I'm not gay. These are for.." He struggled to come up for an excuse for the chocolates. "My girlfriend."

_Good save, Gil._

The younger hispanic chuckled, "Ohh. Da ol' I-cheated chocolate trick."

Grissom was old, and he knew plenty of science tricks, but apparently not old enough to know what this particular trick was. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, ya know. When ya cheat on ya GF ya get ha some candy or suntin purty like dat."

He furried his eyebrows, "I didn't cheat on her. I mean, were not even- I haven't even asked her ou- We aren't-"

The man clapped and laughed harder, "Oh! You means ta tell me you didn't even ask da chick out yet? You'd betta get crackin' cause you aint got much time left dude."

"First you think I'm gay, now you're telling me I'm old." Grissom was getting annoyed, "How do you know I didn't get gray hair prematurely? Maybe I've been waiting for the right woman."

"Dayum, you age like-a grape den. Well den, les hope she don't want no kids cause-"

Grissom started to leave.

"No, wait man. You fogotcha bag." He lifted Grissom's bag, "Whatcha got in dare? Pens? Dats sho gonna win over da ladies."

"Goodbye."

"Yo, grandpa," Grissom was getting annoyed.

"What!?"

"Getter suntin dat she can keep foeva. Not somtin dat screams I-Want-ya. Dat neva works."

_Got my ice cream. _

_Got my movie._

_Perfect._

Sara was ready for some good old movie time.

She had slipped "Journey to the Center of the Earth" into the DVD player, it being one of her favorite childhood movies, and sat on the couch with the whole carton of ice cream.

She needed to unwind.

Her thoughts on what Grissom was doing this very second haunted her mind. That is, IF he was doing anything at all.

_God he's sexy when he's being a jerk._

Her mind relaxed as the first sea monster came out of the water. Sara imagined she was the girl who had her night in shining armor to save her from the wicked beast.

She was in her comfort zone.

This zone was good.

For now.

**A/N**: Wow. I'm so sorry it took so long to write this. Right now, I just really can't stand Sara and Grissom anymore. Not that I want either of them with anyone else. But when you go weeks without watching a single episode, and you start watching something else and you find a better pair, you realize, wow, Grissom is such a jerk. If anyone ever treated me that way, past or present, I'd be drop kickin him in the balls and walkin out the door.

Well, I feel better. And when October 9th roles around, maybe I'll feel differently. :)

More to come. :) Soon.


End file.
